<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Myths and Tales by Reshiramu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229417">Of Myths and Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu'>Reshiramu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before the games, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshiramu/pseuds/Reshiramu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stuff of myths is fantastic. And in this world, it could well be real. But how's an ordinary person to know for sure?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Myths and Tales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 Themes: 1. Introduction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a thousand stories, and a thousand myths for each of them. There are gods and monsters that walk among us. But I want to tell you a story.</p><p> </p><p>This is not my world. This is my world. I was a child when I first saw it, helplessly enthralled by a white dragon on the cover of a beautiful book. It was an open door, in a way. It sucked me in. Here was a tale of twin princes, a divine dragon, and a terrible mistake. Here was a tale of godhood and royalty.</p><p> </p><p>From that one story, I learned something I cannot put into words. I saw life through a mirror that wasn't mine, peeked into another world. I read tales of fantastic Pokémon, and dreamed of visiting the castle of eyes I'd read about. I wondered why dreams and reality collided in that moment, and why hope was so powerful. Humanity is a strange thing, you know?</p><p> </p><p>And one tale led to another. Another tale led to yet more. And soon, I'd found my own one thousand nights of stories. And those stories took over my dreams, you see. They took me to a world where divine dragons clashed and divine wolves were heroes and legends walked the earth. It was all so… fantastic. But it was also an introduction to what I've studied all my life. Myths. Legends. Times long gone.</p><p> </p><p>I wonder if, some day, these myths will be proven true. Do the gods of yore still exist out there?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>